Even After All These Years
by Lucyh95
Summary: Set a few days before Zero Requiem. He couldn't sleep. However, it didn't really matter. It was nothing new.


**Even After All These Years**

* * *

It was late, he needed to go to bed and rest. However, it didn't really matter, didn't it? Lelouch suppressed a yawn and leaned back on his chair, muscles protesting at the movement, and he winced at the unpleasant feeling. He couldn't remember when it had started, but often, his neck and back ached. Muscles knotted and stiff.

_The weight that rested on his shoulders was not a light one, after all._

Lelouch brushed some strands of dark hair out of his face and stood up, stretching a few times before heading for the door of his room. He needed to get out. Sleep wouldn't come simply these days anymore, anyway.

His footsteps made no sound on the smooth tiles. The hallway was dim and quiet. He liked it; the calm. It made thinking easier. Because these days, his mind wouldn't stop spinning, turning in every direction. Lelouch absentmindedly rubbed a hand at his forehead.

His feet brought him to the kitchen, and he was surprised to find the light still on. The yellowish glow shone under the crack of the door. When he pushed the door open, he was greeted by the sight of C.C sitting at the kitchen table. Empty pizza box across her.

Lelouch arched an eyebrow. By now, he shouldn't be surprised anymore, should he? "Still hungry, huh?" he asked as he closed the door behind him and came forward until he was standing next to her.

She shrugged. "There was still some pizza left." She pushed her empty plate away. "Where's Suzaku?"

"Had to take care of some things, he'll be back later."

She nodded and then turned toward him, eyeing him for a moment. "You're also still up." It wasn't a question.

Now it was his turn to shrug, and he looked away from her. "Couldn't sleep."

It was silent for a short moment.

"Couldn't sleep, huh."

Lelouch turned his gaze back to her and grimaced. "Well, it doesn't really matter, anyway, does it?"

C.C kept staring at him with an intense gaze that made him feel like she was seeing right through him. Which she probably did, he thought, sighing inwardly.

Abruptly, she stood up, and she gestured a hand at him. "Come follow me."

**000**

They lay on their backs next to each other, staring into the vast night sky. The grass under him was a little damp, but he didn't really mind. After all, he thought, this was probably the last time that—

"Look."

His train of thoughts was interrupted by C.C, and Lelouch shifted his gaze into the direction of her outstretched arm. "A shooting star."

Lelouch followed the bright, white line that shot through the dark; one moment it was there, the next, it was gone. Such a fleeting moment. _How many of these moments had a person in their life, without even noticing, without even regarding the value of it?_

He shook his head. _Damnit_. His mind was once again running into a direction he really didn't want to.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Mmh?"

"The night sky, the stars."

Lelouch shifted his gaze back to the sky above him. It was a pretty sight; white, shimmering specks, illuminating the dark beyond. Lelouch sighed softly. "Yeah... it is."

C.C began to speak again, voice soft. "In all my years alive, it was the sky that remained unchanged. The scarlet sunrise, a golden sunset, a dark sky filled with stars; year after year after year, no matter how much time passed; I could look up, and amid everything else, it was the sky that was still there—it was the sky that was still familiar.

_Even among death and chaos._

**000**

They both said nothing for a while, Lelouch contemplated her words in silence, and he heard C.C sigh next to him.

"You like quiet, don't you?"

Lelouch hesitated for a moment before answering her. "Yeah, it makes it simpler to think these days." And she nodded. He swallowed. "And it makes them louder."

"Them?"

"The voices. Those voices in my head."

Her green hair glistened in the moonlight when she turned her head to look at him.

In the quietness, they were louder; the voices, the many voices echoing through his head. _Crying, screaming, begging._

However, he supposed he deserved that, didn't he? It was the least of his punishment. He grimaced, and a hand came up to rub at his forehead.

C.C stared at him for a moment before stretching out an arm.

_Isn't this enough, Lelouch? Haven't you done enough?_

_You know there's no turning back now._

Her pale fingers brushed his cheek gently, Lelouch started at the contact but then relaxed, perhaps even leaning into the touch for a little bit.

They were silent once more until it was C.C who broke the quiet at last. "You should go to bed, you look tired."

And Lelouch was surprised to find that she was right. For the first time in a long while, he felt tired. Really tired. Maybe even tired enough that he would be able to go to sleep.

_And maybe, just maybe, this once, the dreams would stay away._

End_._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this small fanfic!

All the mistakes are mine.


End file.
